Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + 2 \times 7) - 7 \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (4 + 14) - 7 \times 10 $ $ = 18 - 7 \times 10 $ $ = 18 - 70 $ $ = -52 $